gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Barlow
Thomas "Tommy" Jacob Barlow is a central main character on Glee: The Unitards. Tommy makes his first appearance in Smooth Criminal, the second episode to Season One. Tommy is a student at Jackson High and is an active member of The Unitards, the school's glee club. Tommy aspires to become a famous songwriter, as seen when he auditioned for the glee club. In I Kissed a Girl, it is revealed that he is dating at-the-time cheerleader June, whom he dearly loves. In Spying, however, June breaks off the relationship, leaving him for apparently being a "fool" after he is about to tell Vocal Adrenaline their identities when sneaking in on one of their rehearsal performances. June then begins dating Andy (who had had a crush on her for ages), whilst Tommy has a fake relationship with Justine, just for popularity, until the episode Duets, Part 1, where Tommy is paired up with June as his duet partner for The Unitards' assignment. After singing A Whole New World with Tommy, Andy breaks up with June, as Tommy was texting messages to her and June may have been cheating on Andy with Tommy, although it's unknown whether she really did. Tommy is currently now back in a relationship with June. Tommy was created by wiki user, DisneySparkles and is portrayed by actor, James Maslow. Biography Season One 'In The Beginning' Despite Tommy being absent in this episode, as well as not being mentioned by anyone, it is implied he had heard of the glee club either in this episode or the next. 'Smooth Criminal' Tommy makes his first appearance in the second episode of the season, where he is seen auditioning for Jackson High's glee club, The Unitards, with the song Oh Yeah by Big Time Rush. He tells Jesse how he wants to be a famous songwriter when he grows up. At the end, Jesse accepts him into the club. 'Preparation Begins' Shelby Corcoran is the new Unitards director, after Jesse quits. Tommy performs with Amanda, Teddy, Harmony, Freddie and Terri on Black Betty, originally by Ram Jam. Shelby is impressed. Shelby hands The Unitards an assignment in which they will have to perform three numbers for her to demonstrate their abilities. Later, Tommy sings the lead on the first song, As Long As You Love Me, by The Backstreet Boys, with Rex, Freddie, Andy and Terri. The second performance is Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Tammi Terrell and Marvin Gaye, sung by Poppy and Freddie. The final performance is Rumor Has It by Adele, performed by Poppy and Laura. 'I Kissed a Girl' In glee club, Shelby mentions how she had a meeting with Patrick Jelly, the principal, and if the club doesn't make it to Regionals, then it's over. Tommy is upset by this. Tommy is seen in the choir room, afterwards, with June, who is revealed to be his secret lover. They perform Build Me Up, Buttercup by The Foundations as a duet. Halfway through the performance, Andy is walking into the choir room the hand June some flowers, when he drops them on the floor and leaves when he sees Tommy with her. After the song, Tommy and June grasp each other's hands and give each other a last kiss. [[Be Strong (episode)|'Be Strong']] Tommy is absent throughout this episode due to having a bad cold/flu and staying at home, but is mentioned by June when she misses him. Songs Season One Solos Oh yeah slushie.png|Oh Yeah (Smooth Criminal)|link=Oh Yeah Break even slushie.png|Break Even (Break Up)|link=Break Even Kiss from a rose slushie.png|Kiss From A Rose (Duets, Part 1)|link=Kiss From A Rose I'm a mean ole lion slushie.png|I'm a Mean Ole Lion (Cut from He's The Wizard but used on The Wiz Album)|link=I'm a Mean Ole Lion Duets Build me up, buttercup slushie.png|Build Me Up, Buttercup (With June) (I Kissed a Girl)|link=Build Me Up, Buttercup A whole new world slushie.png|A Whole New World (With June) (Duets, Part 1)|link=A Whole New World As long as you're mine slushie.png|As Long As You're Mine (With June) (The Bright Lights)|link=As Long As You're Mine Solos (In A Group) Trivia *Tommy hates lying, as stated and demonstrated in Spying. This is probably why he also avoided Andy in Duets, as he was cheating with June. Navigational Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Members of The Unitards Category:Season One Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Jackson High Students